my daddy is the best but his a loser
by MacCodeX
Summary: hello readers im new here so dont expect a great grammer and no need to follow me ; this is about kumagawa misogi's displaced adventure who he appear to an unexpected place where full of rainbow and cupcakes, he renamed himself as goodloser and encounter to unexpected oc through his travel to his destination to settle his life and enjoy
1. Prologue

[нello readerѕ ι'м ĸυмagawa мιѕogι ғroм мedaĸa вoх anιмe ѕerιeѕ or мanga, ι'м a vallaιn waѕ and ι нad reғorм and вecoмe a new мe мyѕelғ тнanĸѕ тo мedaĸa cнan well anyway leт'ѕ noт тalĸ aвoυт мyѕelғ, leт'ѕ тalĸ aвoυт мy new advenтυre тo anoтнer ѕerιeѕ мovιe and gυyѕ ιтѕ a ѕнow ғor a lιттle ĸιdѕ and ιтѕ very ιnтereѕтιng, υѕιng мy вorrowed ѕĸιll called alιвι вlocĸ ғroм aѕнιnnιn-ѕan тo go тнere υnιverѕe called...нммм.. wнaт waѕ тнe naмe oғ тнaт υnιverѕe agaιn нмм]

aѕнιnnιn"eqυeѕтrιa тнe naмe oғ тнaт υnιverѕe ιтѕ eqυeѕтrιa мιѕogι-cнan"

[yep тнaт naмe arιgaтo aѕнιnnιn-ѕan, well now wнere goιng тo ѕтarт oυr advenтυre ѕo вye вye]

prologυe тнe encoυnтer

тнere waѕ a ѕтallιon wιтн a ѕмιle on нιѕ face тaĸιng a walĸ тнroυgн тнe nιgнт тo everғree ғoreѕт, тнe ѕтallιon нad ѕaмe нeιgнт lιĸe oтнer мare pony нad вlacĸ мane,color ѕĸιn ғυr,deep вlυe eyeѕ,wearιng вlacĸ υnιғorм wιтн a wнιтe collar and five yellow вoттoмѕ and нιѕ cυтιeмarĸ ιтѕ a ѕcrew ғorм х on нιѕ ғlanĸ,тнe ѕтallιonѕ naмe ιтѕ ĸυмagawa мιѕogι[вy тнe way мy naмe ιn тнιѕ world ιтѕ noт ĸυмagawa мιѕogι ѕιnce тнιѕ ιѕ dιғғerenт ғroм мy world ιт мιgнт вe weιrd ιn тнιѕ pony world ѕo ι naмe мy ѕelғ aѕ good loѕer ѕιnce тнaтѕ wнaт ғroм мy world called мe anyway will ιтѕ perғecтly ѕυιт мe and тнιѕ ponyworld wιll anyway conтιnυe]good loѕer walĸ ѕтraιgнт υnтιl нe вυмp ιnтo ѕoмeтнιng нe looĸ down тo ѕee wнaт ιт вυмped and ιтѕ a вaѕĸeт a вaѕĸeт wιтн a вaвy pony or wнaт yoυ called a ғaol ѕleepιng peaceғυlly,нe lower нιѕ нead down тo тнe ѕaмe level oғ тнe ғaol нe oвѕerve and тнoυgн,нow cυтe... oн a нorn,нe noтιced тнe ғaol'ѕ нorn and ѕaιd [ѕo yoυ're υnιcorn lιттle cυтe,and wonder wнy ιѕ a lιттle ғaol doιng нere тнe everғree ғoreѕт

нe looĸ aroυnd ѕearcнιng ғor ѕoмeтнιng relaтed тo тнιѕ ғaol and тнoυgнт,ι wonder wнy тнey leғт ιт нere or мayвe тнe parenтѕ leғт нer нere вeғore dιѕтractιng тнe мonѕтerѕ тo geт ιт aттenтιon and goт cнaѕed and ĸιlled jυѕт тo save тнιѕ lιттle ғaol,aғтer нe ғιnιѕнed нιѕ thought нe realιѕed ѕoмeтнιng ιмporтanт тнaт тнιѕ lιттle one ιѕ alone нe ѕтop smiling тнen вυrѕт ιnтo тearѕ and ѕaιd [oн мy... wнy ι dιdn'т realιѕed ιт ѕooner тнaт yoυr now aвandoned вy yoυr parenт] нe вow нιѕ нead ѕee noтιce ѕoмeтнιng and ιт appearѕ тo вe a leттer ѕтop нιѕ тearѕ wιpe ιт wιтн a нooғ and нe pιcĸ υp тнe leттer[waιт ι pιcĸ тнe leттer wιтн wιтн тнe нooғ нow тнιѕ really ιмpoѕѕιвle *ѕιgn* oн wιll тнιѕ world ιѕ ғυll oғ logιc aғтer all and ѕтory conтιnυe] and read ιт and ѕaιd [naмe pιnĸ pearl oн ѕo тнaт'ѕ yoυr naмe and need a carιng ғaмιly, aғтer нe read нe looĸ wιтн a ѕмιle on нιѕ face тo pιnĸ pearl ѕleepιng peaceғυlly and тнoυgнт,a ғaмιly нaн,тнen нe proмιѕe and ѕaιd [тнen ι'll вe yoυr daddy ғorever pιnĸ pearl ι'м gonna тaĸe yoυ тo тнe ponyvιlle вecaυѕe тнaт ιѕ goιng тo вe oυr нoмe] aғтer нe proмιѕed нe lιғт тнe вaѕĸeт υѕιng нιѕ мoυтн and walĸ тo conтιnυe нιѕ тravel тo ponyvιlle wιтн нιѕ new adopтed daυgнтer

prologυe end

нello readerѕ ι'м тнe aυтнor oғ тнιѕ ғanғιc and ι нope yoυ enjoy тнιѕ ѕтory

[ι нope yoυ lιĸe ιт readerѕ :D]


	2. Chapter 1 ( Welcome to Ponyville )

hello there fellow reader im MacCodeX Im new here and i decide to signup to this fanfiction cause i was inspired by the author of many fanfic i readed so i decide to create of my on fanfic crossover, i choose kumagawa Misogi my favorite for the main character from Medaka Box to be the main view for My Little Pony...hah! lil girls cartoon show oh well at least the characters are cute after all i like cute stuff i ma male Thought,who cares..

well i heard that the fan of Mlp are almost adult called bronies or pegasis, well thats what i know but i respect them all their still human after all included me.. well enough chit chat lets start the first chapter :D

 **Welcome to Ponyville** **settlement** **(GoodLooser)POV**

hmm i wonder if we,re getting to our destination, we,ve been walking all this long, how much close to Ponyville

"dad..! how long are we gonna keep walking, Im hungry!!"

i look down at my side from the source of voice seeing my Daughter Whinning about her growling stomache

"[dont worry sweety we,re almost there i can tell]", i consulted her with a smile and contenue walking till i notice some sound

comming from bush, having a doubt that something hidding in the bush and getting prepare of what is comming out, _though i already who's behind the bushes and thats is_ , i thought and said

"[timberwolves]"

i complete the sentence of my thought the timberwolves came out from bushes

sorounded us for preventing us from escaping and i start counting to each of them on number

"[one..two..three..four..so its just the four of you this time]"

i grin sinister at them and looking behind me to see my daughter was calm that she knew me i can protect her with out effort so she just shrug and said

"dad can you just finish them off"

said my daughter and i grin sinisterly evenmore, i suddenly pinned them in blink of an eye by using my skill **All fiction** to three and ground by my each

defferently oversized screw peirced throung of each of their body's randomly and we contenue walking, i look at my daughter showing some expression of an starving kid and saw bridge while theres a sign written Ponyville

"[we,re finally here Sweety and these the place we,re going to settle our self]"

i said and looking at my daughter with a my genuine Smile of happines seeing my daughter in awe,happines and her beautiful smile

 **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **:D**

 **i hope you like it**

 **and sorry for this chapter being short, ill try my best for the next chapter see yaa readers**

 **and i dont own kumagawa misogi from Medaka box his just my first top favorite character and My little pony own by Hasbro**


	3. Chapter 3 AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HELLO READERS I CAN'T REALLY UPDATE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF MY STUDY SO I WILL TRY MY BEST TO FIND A TIME TO WRITE A NEW CHAPTER AND THANK YOU FOR READING THIS READERS :D HAVE A GOOD DAY TO YOU ALL**


End file.
